La verdad detras de la mentira
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: La Dulce princesa ignora los sentimientos de Finn y no siente nada por el, ¿o no? Pequeña viñeta de lo que pasa después de "Demasiado joven"


Disclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdad detrás de la mentira

Suspire miraba el atardecer, la sencillez del detrás de un atardecer siempre me enternecía, era bello y efímero, pero brillaba y deslumbraba sin necesidad de mucho, sin embargo, el día de hoy dudo que haya algo que me anime. El pensar que en el amanecer yo tenia 13 años y ahora volvía a tener estos detestables 18, el solo recordar ese hecho hace que quisiera que el Limonagrio estuviera aquí, pero tenia que hacer lo mejor para mi pueblo. El decir que me gustaba volver a la normalidad no era mas que una mentira, pero como cualquier persona de la realeza, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a pasarme la vida diciendo mentiras.

Mire hacia abajo, ahí estaba el, suspirando con tristeza lo sucedido. El sabor amargo del dolor se asomo en mi boca, y en mi corazón surgían los retortijones de traicionar a la persona que te gusta. Entre a mi habitación agarrando la cabeza, quitándome esas tontas ideas de la cabeza. Yo no debía pensar de esta en Finn, el era 5 años menor que yo, sencillamente nunca funcionaria.

Me acurruque en mis almohadas de algodón de azúcar, comiendo un poco de estas, no importaba si me las comía en su totalidad, siempre me las podían reponer. Podía tener todo el dulce que deseara, ya que este era el lugar mas dulce que pudiera existir en la tierra de Ooo. Y sin importar esto, no ponía cumplir el deseo mas anhelado de mi corazón, el estar con mi héroe, Finn.

Ya se que cuando tenia mi edad normal nunca le hice caso, pero no es porque no sintiera nada para por el, y tampoco es que no supiera lo que siente por mi. Se que yo le gusto, y nada lamento mas que el hecho que tener que hacer como si no supiera estos sentimientos. Me gustaría corresponderle, pero soy mucho mayor que el, sencillamente no funcionaria, por eso siempre tengo que hacerme la loca y que no se como se siente, y también limitarme a pequeñas muestras de afecto para pasar mis sentimientos.

Esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba tener 13 años, teniendo ambos la misma edad podíamos estar juntos sin ningún inconveniente, pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron. Sabia igualmente que muchas otras princesas también le gustaban, y yo tenia que morderme la lengua y sonreír como si nada. Pero las otras princesas no tenían las mismas responsabilidades que yo, las otras princesas tenían padres que gobernaban sus reinos, mientras ellas podían tener novios, salir con amigos, actuar como chicas normales. Yo era la gobernante del dulce reino, siempre tenia que anteponer mis necesidades a las del pueblo, no podía concentrarme en tener pareja y mucho menos alguien que no sea maduro, mi deber era buscar a alguien que pueda regir conmigo como rey del dulce reino, y por desgracia Finn no podría ser esa persona.

Me voltee mirando a la ventana, que justamente daba a la colina, mostrando a mi valiente héroe devolviéndose a su casa derrotado, suspire con tristeza. Lo siento Finn, jamas podrá funcionar, al menos estaré bien mientras no tenga que verte con otra persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Bien, este es mi estreno en Hora de aventura, la verdad no soy de hacer fanfics de algo que no sea anime, pero me he obsesionado con esta serie desde hace como un mes y quería escribir algo.  
Si ya se que pensaran, que soy fan del BonnibelxFinn, pero la verdad no es así. A mi me encanta la pareja que hacen la princesa flama con Finn, y soy fanática del Bubbline. Sin embargo gracias a un resumen de wikipedia donde decía que en el cap "Burning Low" que la Dulce princesa se ponía celosa de la relación de Finn con la princesa flama, lo primero que pensé fue que era una hija de p*ta por hacer eso justo cuando Finn la olvido, pero luego me puse a pensar en una opción que no la hiciera parecer así. Hasta que se me ocurrió esto, una razón perfectamente sensata de porque ella se pone celosa sin pensar mal de ella. Ademas, ella y Finn eran mi pareja favorita antes de la aparición de la princesa de flama, y de darme cuenta de la buena pareja que hacían ella y Marceline.  
Okay, esto ha sido todo por ahora, espero que la próxima vez que este por aquí sea con mi one-shot de "Esperando bajo la lluvia" con Finn y la princesa Flama de protagonistas.  
Nos vemos, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


End file.
